Thank God Is Friday
by CatPerson
Summary: Regina Mills is an ice cold young CEO at a very important fashion company, she's known as "The Evil Queen" and rules it with an iron fist, outside work, though, she's a typical young and happy girl with a wonderful son. What happens when the girl she liked so much ends up being the new intern? Emma Swan gets in her life and changes it in many ways, if they are good or bad? Well...
1. CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER 1

Regina looked at her phone. 9:30 AM. If only she had slept a little more yesterday, maybe she wouldn't be running and finishing to brush her teeth on the car. Thing is, Henry wouldn't go to sleep and she had to chase him till really late to finally put him to bed so, of course, she was late. As if being the CEO at the age of 28 did not bring enough reasons for the entire Enchanted corporation to talk about her she obviously, had to be late.

RING RING

Her cellphone rang, as the name "Mom*gun emoji* popped up on the screen. -Damn it, not now. - Regina said angrily to herself, grabbing a lipstick and applying it while she pressed the phone against her shoulder with her face.

-What now, mom? - She said with anger

-Hello Dear, nice too speak to you as well! - Cora said on the other side of the line with dripping sarcasm. Regina huffed.

-Sorry, I'm just… late, can you call later?

-I can't, actually, Gina. You know that dress I bought?

-Mom, really, I'm driving and… - Regina looked at the road. She gasped, her eyes widened and her foot slammed the break as her car stopped not fast enough not to hit the blonde girl crossing the road and all the air left her lungs. Oh my god she killed someone.

-Gina? Dear is everything okay? - She heard her mom saying but Regina just stood there for a few seconds, looking as the people in the street looked at her. So she tossed the iPhone away and got out of the black SUV running to the front of it.

-Ouch. - The blonde girl rubbed her head, that was bleeding. Regina breathed. She was not a murderer. The brunette kneeled on the side of the girl as other people started to arrive.

-Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?

-Yeah, totally. - She smiled as if Regina had just bumped into her on the street.

-No, no, your forehead is bleeding! I'm so so so sorry.

-It's nothing, really! - After poorly wiping out the blood on her forehead, the blonde tried to get up but as soon as she rose a little she started to fall, Regina quickly grabbing her by the arm.

\- You're not okay. I'm driving you to the hospital. - The brunette used her boss voice, and the blonde raised her eyebrows.

-No, you're not. You sound late. I'm fine! Go to wherever you need to go. I'm okay. - She locked her eyes with Regina's. Okay, that was unusual. When Regina used the, so called, "Boss Voice" people did whatever she said, no matter what. That voice was what got her the nickname she hated so much. "The Evil Queen" is what they called her(they probably thought she didn't know about that but, having Kat as her best friend dating one of the interns, there was nothing she didn't know), and no one ever questioned her orders, at least not twice. But there that girl was, being as stubborn as she was. Kind of annoying, to be honest.

-You definitely don't know me. You're hurt and we're going.

\- What are you going to do? Run me over again till I'm unconscious and drag me to the hospital? I'm fine and I hate hospitals -The girl didn't stop looking at Regina's eyes and that was the first time she actually looked at the blonde. Okay, other than annoying the brunette had to admit, she was kind of attractive. About 24 years old, green eyes and a gorgeous blonde hair. Typical. With a white tank top, red leather jacket, jeans and boots the girl obviously didn't care about fashion…she didn't had to, though. The mysterious blonde obviously didn't need high fashion to look absolutely stunning.

Neither did Regina. But she liked it. The environment she worked and lived in always asked for high heels, makeup and expensive dresses but even if it didn't, Regina would wear them anyway. Nothing could top the power she felt inside herself waking in heels.

-You have no idea what I'm capable of. - The brunette said. That sentence was reserved only for special moments and people normally shat themselves in front of her when she said it but not the blonde. Without missing a beat she went:

-No, sister. YOU have no idea what I'm capable of. - Then got up. - Regina tried to help her when an idea popped in her mind.

-Okay, you win. Let me at least drive you home.

-Yeah, I'm completely stupid. You're going to drive me to the hospital. I told you, I'm fine!

Regina rolled her eyes. God! Was that girl for real? She was bleeding and Regina wanted to help!

-Okay you know what? I was doing it for you, but now I'm annoyed. I don't want a lawsuit on my back so can you just get inside the car before I feel the need to grab you by the hair and toss you inside my car. I have a little son and he would probably be very sad if his mom ended up in jail. - The Henry card. Always worked. The blonde looked at her, then took a deep breath.

\- Fine… - Regina looked at the sky.

-Hallelujah - She said.

-Don't push it or I'll change my mind.

-Just get in the car.

-And tell Jefferson he'll need to cover me on the meeting today, after that ask Sydney about the dresses I need for tomorrow. Don't forget the call I'm waiting from Leroy… - The woman talked on the phone non-stop. God, she told her she was okay but no… Rich people always felt the need to tell her what to do and the obviously successful woman that was practically the same age as her constantly reminded herself that she was only getting an internship.

Emma was proud of herself from getting the internship. The Enchanted corporation was huge and even though fashion was not her thing, the money was good and she needed it. Emma could not wait to start tomorrow. But the brunette got her shit together way sooner than Emma and she was feeling bad about it, Although she was sure the brown-eyed woman was not an orphan and did not lived on the street for years that didn't stop Emma from feeling like a failure again. She finally hang up.

-You really should stop talking to the phone while you drive. Otherwise your car will just be full of hot blondes you ran over.

The brunette raised her eyebrows. - I'm just a very busy person.

-So, you're like… Miranda Priestly. - Emma commented

\- Who?

-Come on. You work on fashion and you've never seen The Devil Wears Prada? I mean, you don't even need to work on fashion, Meryl Streep is on it!

-Oh. I did watched the movie, I just didn't recall the name of the character. I guess I could be compared to her.

-Hum. So. What do you do for a living? Are you some kind of CEO?

-Yeah, I'm a CEO.

-Really? I was kidding… Now I feel bad about myself even more.

The comment took the brunette by surprise and Emma cursed herself. Damn, she needed to stop accidentally opening up to strangers like that.

-I mean, you're successful as fuck!  
\- And you for sure swear a lot.

Emma shrugged. - Force of Habit. But how old are you? - Regina took a little to answer and Emma wanted to slap herself. - Sorry, I don't really think before I talk most of the time.

-I't okay. I'm 28.

-Holy sh… You're like Mark Zuckenberg or something. - She laughed

-It was all my mom's. She founded the corporation and now - She took a deep breath - it's mine. She's still working on it but I'm basically the boss.

-Basically?

-Basically. - The brunette said in a "Not explaining more" tone, so Emma looked around the big car, searching for another thing to talk about. Everything was as clean as it could possibly be, if she did not just got hit by it she would say it was a new car. But then, she noticed something on the floor. A tiny red sock. Emma tried to grab it but as soon as she moved, her head spun, the sharp pain of where she hit the road invading her again.

-You okay?

She nodded, regretting the decision not a moment afterwards.

-You don't look okay.

-Jeez, thanks.

-I didn't mean that. I meant that you're bleeding and obviously dizzy. Does anything else hurts?

-I'm always dizzy.

Regina laughed - I'm serious, Head injuries are the worse.

-So! You have a son?

The brunette scoffed. - What's with you and taking care of your health?

Emma laughed - Nothing! It's just that I've been worse.

-What? Got hit by a truck or something?

-I got beat up by some drug dealers once.

She looked at Emma with a surprised expression. - Once! - And then the brunette broke into a smile, probably thinking she was joking. Wow. She was hot, the blonde had noticed, of course. When Emma was on the floor and suddenly this model in black dress, tights, heels, gorgeous shoulder long black hair and red lipstick appeared she was certain she died and was in heaven or at least, with the head trauma, got really confused and started to see things but that was the first time she saw the brunette smile, and it was hypnotising. Nope. She's probably married - Emma thought to herself - She has a son, she is successful and she looks very straight. You don't want to go there agin, Emma. - Suddenly, she realised she didn't know her name but before she could even ask, the woman stopped the car.

-Here we are.

-And this is a huge waist of your apparently precious time because I'm about to make a bunch of exams just so they can tell you how fine I am.

-And if I was a terrible person, I'd wish you were actually seriously hurt just so I could say "I told you so", but I'm not, so I just wish you stop being so stubborn for a second.

Emma laughed, getting out of the car as soon as the other woman parked and walked into the hospital with her.

Regina hung up on her mom, after explaining to her the situation and asking her to have lunch with Henry. She looked around. Sitting in the waiting room was really not how she panned to spend her morning but there she was, 11:45 and no sign of the blonde. With a sigh, she took a sip of the coffee she had bought before and played with her heels against the floor.

-Hey.

She looked up. With a giant patch on her head, the blonde girl smiled. - You waited.

-What did the doctor say? - Regina got up.

-To stop making effort for a while, that I should be more careful riding my bike and that I'm going to be fine.

-Wait, what?

-To stop making effort for a -

-I heard that. I meant the bike thing.

-Oh. - The blonde scratched her head - I told him I fell off my bike. If I said you ran me over they would probably call the cops or something and you were really nice, and annoying but you, uh, cared about me. And I'm not really used to it so, thanks I guess.

And just like that, all the anger she felt towards the blonde disappeared just like magic. Regina smiled.

-So, I guess that's it? - The blonde said. Was her voice sounding kind of sad or was Regina imagining things?

-I guess so.

-That's a shame.

-It is. - They both smiled and looked at each other for a moment. For some reason, Gina's stomach suddenly felt kind of cold.

-Unless.. - The blonde smirked, raising her eyebrows. - It's almost noon… - She scratched her head again - so, you want to, I don't know, maybe, if you don't need to go home to your son or something or, uh, run a corporation, we could, uh…

-I just need to go to work at 4PM now. And I'm starving. - Regina said and the girl smiled. Okay, the blonde was cute. She was weirdly puppy-cute and model-like cute at the same time. That was a first.

-Great! Uh, you know, You never really told me your name.

Oh my god. Regina was already having lunch with the girl and didn't even know her name.

-Regina. - She shook hands with the blonde - Mills.

-Regina. - She repeated. - I'm Emma Swan. Nice to meet you.

-Nice to meet you too, Emma.

And they started to walk to the car. Emma and Regina talked a little in the road, mostly about Henry.

-Henry. He's 6. - Regina answered her and she felt a little cold on her stomach. Just the age her son would have. - He's a storm, seriously. Can't stop running. Yesterday I had to chase him for almost two hours until he finally went to bed. That's why I was late today.

-Hm, so, thanks to your son, we met.

-Basically, thanks to my son you ended up in the hospital.

-Told you, I've been worse.

-So, where do you want to eat?

-I don't really know the neighbourhood, um, you choose but, I can pay for the food, okay? - Emma said, not really sure she even could pay for the food.

-What? No! No way.

-It's the least I can do. You drove me to the hospital and-

-Ran you over. I'm paying.

-But you didn't leave me on the street. And you waited.

-Are you always that stubborn?

-No, are you?

-Yes. - Regina said and glanced at her with a smirk. - So, do you like Japanese food?

-Sushi? Yeah! - Emma had a hard time remembering the last time she ate something that was not mac and cheese.

-Okay. I know a place. - Regina turned left. In a matter of minutes there they were, in the middle of a very fancy restaurant with really well dressed people. The smell of Sushi in the air and Emma's stomach already making noises. After making their orders, she looked at the brunette and Regina asked.

-So, what do _you_ do for a living?

Emma immediately blushed. - I…just got an internship on a big fashion company as well.

Regina reacted differently that she thought. Emma pictured a "ew, intern" face but she actually got interested -Really?! You're into fashion?

-Uh, Not really… I just need the money.

-Oh well. But congratulations! What compan-

-Your orders. - The waitress started to place the food on the table.

-Thank you. - Regina and Emma said.

-I'm feeling very out of place. - She admitted, when the woman left the table - Everyone is so fancy and I'm wearing a tank top. With blood stains.

Regina shrugged, using the little sticks to eat her sushi flawlessly as Emma had a little difficulty with them.

She finished to eat -That's silly. You look great. - And the brunette's face immediately turned red. Emma was sure as hell hers did too.

-Thanks. You too. - She smiled and the food fell down once again.

\- But if you want to, I have a shirt on the car.

-It's okay, You don't need to…

-I insist. I'll give you after lunch.

\- Thanks. - She finally got the food into her mouth —Hmm, This is delicious!

-Indeed.

They ate, and talked. Regina talking about her son, Henry and Emma listening, fascinated. The boy seemed really sweet.

-But, who is with him now? Your husband? - Emma asked, worried.

Regina looked down. - I'm single. My fiancé, Daniel…died a few years ago. Before Henry. He is adopted.

Emma felt the pain in the woman's voice, and didn't ask why she adopted a son at the age of 28 -Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.

-It was a long time ago. Anyway, he's with my mom.

\- Oh, the powerful mom who owns a company?

-Yup.

-Here's the check. - The waitress gave it to Regina.

-Are you really sure you don't want me to pay?

-I'm sure. - She said, with a smile. After paying Regina politely asked - So, you want me to give you a ride home?

-It's okay, I'll walk. The doctor said I'm in need of some exercise.

-Sure?

-Yeah. - She smiled. - So, goodbye, I guess.

-Oh wait! - Regina walked behind the car, opening the back door and grabbing something.

-Here you go - She said, handing Emma a blue silken button shirt.

-Oh no, this is too fancy I can't…

-Oh stop. I'll, uh - She grabbed her wallet out of her purse and handed a little card to Emma. - Give you my card and you can call me. If you want to give back the shirt or if you feel anything.

-That's really nice of you, thanks. - Regina smiled

\- See you soon. - She smirked and Emma waved, getting into the car. As the car drove away from her, she couldn't stop with the goofy smile invading her face as she looked down to the card containing the woman's cellphone. Wait. Holy sh…. the smile fade out of her face as she read it:

Regina Mills - CEO

Enchanted Corporation.

-Fuck.


	2. CHAPTER 2

-And here, we have the CEO's office.

Emma's heart stopped. It was not good enough that she was already nervous to start in a job like that but with the nice other intern giving her a tour the blonde was absolutely terrified that she was going to run into Regina. She really didn't know why but something told her that the nice Regina she met yesterday was not the Regina she was probably going to find there.

Something about the Enchanted Corporation was… weird. The building was huge and Emma was sure she was going to get lost a thousand times but people there seemed always be running. Trying to hide from something. Maybe Regina.

Mary Margaret, the intern was really nice. Short hair with a red bow in it, jeans, white blouse and really pale skin, the girl leaned in and whispered - Her name is Regina Mills but they call her "The Evil Queen". - She said with air quotes- I've only talked to her a couple of times and trust me, it's an appropriate nickname. She's only 28! Can you believe it?- Yup. Her guts were right, Regina Mills was a totally different person there. Emma looked at the door, a big wooden door with a little silver sign. "Regina Mills, CEO." Just like in the card. She took a deep breath.

-I'm sure she's not that bad. - Emma said in normal voice tone.

-Shhh. - Mary said with an alarming voice. - Do you want her to hear us? Well, I don't know, but they call her "Miranda" as well, so.

-As in, Miranda Priestly?

\- Yeah.

Emma smiled at the coincidence but then her smile faded. Regina had no idea about any of that and she really was a nice person.

\- Okay, let me show you the cafeteria. - The excited girl turned around and just when Emma was about to follow her, her stomach dropped. The door opened. On the other side of it a well dressed man with a superior look and a very weird hat looked at her. Tall, white, with brown hair and brown eyes, he had huge eye bags and if Emma was not sure he worked there she would've been scared of him. He looked l the kind of person who would lock you up in his house and make you do something weird. The man looked at Mary Margaret.

-Hello, Miss. Blanchard. - He said and with her voice tone changing completely Mary answered:

-Good morning, Mr. Hatter.

Hatter looked at Emma, examining her from head to toes. She spent a lot of time searching for something to wear that morning, but tank tops didn't really seem like a very good choice for a fashion company, so she had to chose jeans, being the only kind of pants she had, and wore it with the blouse Regina landed her, hoping she would not run into the brunette. She couldn't do anything for the giant patch on her forehead.

-This is, uh, Emma Swan. - Mary said to the man and he smiled, shaking Emma's hand.

-Nice to meet you. I'm Jefferson Hatter, the director of production. - Emma recognised the name from the call Regina was making in the car -Also known as, "The Mad Hatter", uh? I guess this company has a weird taste for nicknames. Evil Queen. Mad Hatter. - he laughed - Just to pretend this job is a fairy tale. Let's just be sure Miss. Mills don't find out hers like I did, otherwise we'll all be cursed. -We winked and laughed again. Emma decided she didn't like Jefferson Hatter.

Mary suddenly blushed, she for sure thought he didn't know about that.

-Don't find out about what? - The door opened again, a cold sharp voice came from behind the man and he suddenly went pale. Emma had seen people scared of someone, she had been around drug dealers, criminals of all kinds but the look on that man's face was something else. A mix between fear, disgust and absolute loath.

-That we're hiring people almost prettier than you! - He quickly changed his expression to a confident smile, turning around while she got out of her room. Damn. Regina was wearing a blood red lipstick, just like yesterday, but the black pencil skirt, the very red blouse and the heels she was extremely attractive. But something was different. Her expression. Yesterday the "Shit, I almost killed you, let's have lunch." vibe made Emma look at Regina as a possible friend now, looking at the woman with the "You disrespect me and I'll rip your eyeballs out of your face and serve them with Martinis" expression Emma felt like everyone just wanted to run, and run fast.

-I said almost. - Mr. Hatter smiled and pointed towards Emma. - This is the new intern, I suppose. - He said. Regina looked at her, and her eyebrows went up. Their eyes locked and her face completely changed to a "Oh shit, this is the girl I was flirting with yesterday" kind of thing. Or Emma Then she looked at the blouse and rose her eyebrows.

-Do you…know each other? - Jefferson asked and Regina's face went back to what it was.

-Absolutely not, Jefferson. I was just thinking about how incompetent you are when you try to lie. - Regina said, never taking her eyes off Emma. Neither of them knew how to react but Emma was quicker.

-Emma Swan. Pleasure to meet you. - She tried a professional voice and Regina slowly shook her hand.

-It's my pleasure, Miss. Swan. - Then she looked at Mary Margaret.

-Good morning Miss. Blanchard. Now, let's all go back to work, shall we? I'm not paying you for small talk in front of my office. Welcome aboard, Miss Swan, try not to go insane in here. - She said, with a smirk and closed the door, leaving a very confused Emma behind. That woman needed an oscar right now.

-Don't have to tell me twice. - Mr. Hatter was gone in a second. Mary looked at Emma.

-Let's go. - But the blonde was still staring at the door, jaw open.

-Let's go! - She grabbed Emma by her arm and pulled her to the other way.

-Ouch, Ouch, Ouch! I can walk! - Emma complained as Mary pulled her through a door.

-Oh my god. - The brunette leaned on the counter, taking a deep breath - I think I just had a heart attack. - Emma looked around. The girl's bathroom.

-Yeah, and I think you just ripped out my arm.

-Sorry about that. But did you see? That was Regina Mills.

Emma nodded - She said that.

-How are you not terrified!? - Emma thought about her answer for a minute "She ran me over, we had lunch and she is pretty nice" did not seem like an appropriate answer so she just shrugged.

-I've met worse. I don't think she's that bad.

-You don'…think she's… you're crazy. The whole corporation is scared of her! Maybe the only person worse than her is her mother, but she only comes on mondays. Oh my god today is not monday is it?

-Calm down! - Emma said, Mary Margaret took a deep breath. - Today is Tuesday.

-Oh yeah. - She laughed and the brunette cracked into a smile. - She's the CEO.

-I know.

-But, seriously Emma, what was that expression? Do you know each other? - She pondered. Emma didn't knew Mary that well but something made her trust her.

-Kind of. - She sighed - I'll explain later, now please show me the cafeteria, I'm starving.

Mary's eyes widened - Oh no! I forgot the papers from Calvin Klein! Shit… Okay uh, Emma, the cafeteria is on the first floor - She started to go out of the bathroom- after you take the elevator go down the corridor and turn left twice, then right once, then left again, you're going to find a big glass door, it's outside. Easy as pie, I gotta go, I'm sorry!

-Wait, left? …where is the… - Mary Margaret stormed out of the room - elevator.. - She finished but there was no one there to listen anymore.

Regina closed the door, leaning against the door and hoping to god Jefferson and the intern didn't hear her heart race. Why was she so nervous about the Swan girl? Maybe because she was the first person, besides her son and her mother, to step on the company that had seen the… so called, "weak" side of Regina Mills.

Being a 28 year old CEO was not easy. Responsibilities, meetings, paperwork… and the respect. When she first joined the company people saw her as the unprepared youth, the mama's girl that got that company as a heritage that did not work to be where she was. So many people talked, Regina used to hear them everywhere. But she was prepared, Gina was sure of that.

Her mother found her in the second day, sitting in her office, crying. " I can't do this, mom. I can't. People will never respect me as much as they respect you. They see me as a baby."

-Oh honey. If you want them to respect you, make them. Force them. You have the power in your hands, you can chose to use it, or let someone take it from you. Leave the weakness behind, you are the CEO. You are this company's queen. A queen should never bow to her peasants. Ever. Now put your chin up and wipe out those tears. You have an empire to command.

The next day Regina was a different woman. She decided: what she said was an order. No more "If you want to you could…" No. Now it was "You are going to." and period. She called a meeting and presented her ideas, what she called the new Era of the Enchanted corporation and with confidence, hiding her anxiety, she spoke, her mother just nodding by her side on the table.

On the end one of the suited-white-man got up. "You're just a child" he said "You can't change this corporation just because you were born in the right family" and Regina stood like an ice cold stone.

-I'm way more than just a well born child. I'm an educated, expedient woman who worked on this company for years. I can and I will change whatever I want and starting with you. The next time you disrespect me you're going home to your wife and children saying you got fired for being a coward with a fear of change because Sr, you have no idea what I'm capable of.

The news ran through the company as fire in a forest and no one disrespected her anymore. As soon as the meeting was over she broke down crying in anxiety, of course, but her mom applauded.

-Honey, I'm so proud of you. - She said. Regina fought with herself until she built a little box to stuff her weakness, her mercy and everything that made her "weak" to run the company with an iron fist. With her son, of course, she was a completely different person, she played games, cooked funny food and watched Disney movies singing the songs.

But the stress and anxiety of almost killing someone opened the little box and Regina treated Emma like a friend. Joking, being gentle and smiling, it had been a while since she showed that side of herself. But in the company it was different and she was not really excited to work with someone that knew she could be like that. Oh god she told her about Daniel!

Regina sighed, looking around in the big office that once her mother owned. A huge dark wooden desk in front of a window, with a big chair and a Mac Book. A big chandelier hanging from the ceiling in spiral formation and multiple kinds of plants. It was cold but it ended up feeling like a safe place. The one place in the company where no one could see her.

She walked towards her desk, sitting on the big black chair and started to do some paperwork. After a few minutes of precious silence…

RING RING.

Her phone buzzed again against the table. Of course. Looking at the screen a non-registered number was calling, biting her lip she picked it up.

-Mills.

_-Uh, Hi. Uh.. Regina? _\- A woman's voice came from the other side of the line.

-Who is this? - She frowned

_-I'm sorry, I wouldn't be calling if I was not desperate. _

-Who is this?!

_-Emma. Uh, Swan. Miss Swan. Uh, the intern the, uh, girl you hit with your car. _

Oh my god, this was not happening. - What happened?

_-I…okay this is embarrassing, I got lost. _

-What?

_-Mary Margaret… uh, Miss Blanchard showed me the way to the cafeteria but I got lost and I have no idea where I am. _

Regina wanted to be angry. She really did, but something inside her just was not helping, instead she smiled. That girl was not a woman, she was a puppy. A smart but very confused puppy.

-You're an idiot. - She stormed out

_-I'm not… ! _\- Regina suppressed a laugh when the blonde completed - _Okay, maybe a little. I'm sorry. _

She sighed, spinning her chair to look through the window. - What can you see around you?

_-Uh, there are… uh, well dressed people looking busy, I didn't want to talk to them cause they are kind of scary - _Regina smiled _\- and uh… some windows and doors. _

The brunette rolled her eyes. - Miss Swan, you just described the entire building.

_-You're right, sorry, I'll try harder. Uh, oh! This door says that this is the office of some guy called Sidney. _

Regina rolled her eyes. - Turn left. - She heard Emma's steps on the other side of the line.

_-Okay, now there is. Oh. _

\- Yeah, oh. Come in.

And her office's door opened, Emma Swan walking inside.

-Hey. Wow, that's a big office.

Regina raised one of her eyebrows. - Lost?

-It's a huge building, I'm sorry, I'm sure you're very busy I didn't mean to disturb you.

She dismissed the subject with a hand gesture. -It's okay. - Why was she always like that when talking to that girl? Nice and caring? If it was anyone else Regina would've said "Though shit" and hung up the phone. Okay maybe not, she was not a person who used a lot of swear words but that was basically what would happen. But when talking to Emma she couldn't control herself. Maybe because the girl was a challenge, someone so different that had the courage to look at her in the eye and say "No" when no one else in a long time did. Maybe it was just because she was an entertaining person to keep around, easy going, who knew? Emma Swan was different.

-So. You work here.

-Yeah, I'm not a stalker or anything okay? I only realised you worked here after you left and I looked at your card.

-I was for sure surprised to see you there.

-You really should put some signs here. - Emma changed completely the subject - Like "Food to the left" or "Intern's desks to the right". I can't find anything!

She cracked a smile. - Maybe I should. I'm leaving to have lunch with Henry, I'll show you the cafeteria.

Emma's face changed and Regina felt like a food. She was the CEO. Emma was an intern. Being seen with Regina would make everyone hate Emma just as much as they hated Regina.

-Or I can guide you through the phone, if you don't want your friends to see me with you.

-No! No, that's not it, uh. I don't really have any friends I started today and Mary Margaret was just showing me the place is just that… you're nice!

Wow, that was a first in that building.

\- Thanks? -Emma sat down in front of the desk.

-Why are you only nice with me? I mean… not that you're not nice with the others but…uh…They are terrified of you, ya know?

Regina smiled. - I know. - She shrugged - I need to show some respect in here. I'm 28, do you think they respected me before? They fear me because otherwise they would step on me. This is a power game, Swan. I need to be a shark.

-That's creepy, but I never thought that way. Must be tough . - She frowned.

-It is… - Regina was really not used to people caring what it felt like to be her. - Okay, so - She got up and grabbed her purse that was hanging on the side of the chair. - Let's go?

The blonde smiled - Yeah. - And got up as well. Opening the office door, Regina was not sure why but she felt nervous, Like one of those times on her first day she had to walk around trying to be the boss.

\- Come on - She said, walking down the corridor with Emma following her, turning right she stopped in front of the elevators and pressed the button.

-You move here like it's your own home. - Emma said and when Regina answered she was kind of surprised, like she thought it but didn't realise she said out loud.

\- My mom raised me inside this building. I was a child running around in the middle of dresses and very serious people. I thought they were scary as well.

-And now you're comparing me to the five year old you. - Emma said and Regina got surprised.

-No! That's not what I meant..

-It's okay, I'm joking. - Emma smiled - It's just that… It's bad…. not having it together at my age it's just… you're so successful.

She shrugged -You're young.

\- So are you.

Regina stormed out before she could think about what she was saying -Yeah but I'm scared of this job. - And blushed. Why was she acting like a fool? Admitting she was scared? This was so out of character that even she was surprised.

-Well, so am I. - Emma said and Regina smiled a little.

PING. The doors opened and at the sigh of Gold, cane and suit looking at her with a smirk like he knew he was about to run into "The Evil Queen" being nice, Regina felt her expression change. They walked in the elevator and the man just raised his eyebrows. Ugh, how she hated that expression.

-Regina! What a pleasure to run into you and… - He looked at the blonde and Gina felt weirdly protective. - Emma Swan. - Regina frowned.

-Hello. - Emma said. How the hell did Gold know her name? It must've been written all over her face cause the man looked at her and said

-I'm the director of politics and communication, Nothing happens in here without my consent, dear.

Oh. Sure. He was the one to hire new people. Duh.

\- So, how is little Henry? - He smirked and Regina felt her heart clenching. Disgusting, hearing her son's name coming out of the mouth of a man like him.

\- He's great. - She said coldly.

-Wonderful. But, let me get one thing clear. Are you two friends? - He asked and PING the elevator's doors opened.

"First Floor" announced a voice. Regina smirked.

-Who I am or am not friends with is non of your business, Gold. - She walked out of the elevator watching his eyes narrow. - Come on, Emma. - She used the girl's first name.

After they turned left down the corridor the blonde looked at her. - I don't like him.

Regina huffed -Me neither. He's a cockroach.

-More of a cock than a roach, uh? - The blonde poked her with her elbow. Regina frowned. -Sorry. - Emma said, looking down. Regina smiled, then laughed, she didn't even care that people were starting to look at them weirdly. Maybe having Emma Swan as a friend would not be that bad.

-No problem. My friends usually don't make those jokes, except from Katherine. She's a child.

-Yeah, I'm a baby, I get it. - Emma smiled and Regina stopped near the glass door that leaded to the cafeteria outside.

-You're not a baby…

-Thanks.

-More like a puppy.

-Now that's just rude. - They both laughed, Regina looked behind Emma and Mary Margaret stood there with the other interns, all pretending not to look at them. When they realised Regina was looking they started immediately to do something else, the tall girl with the long brown hair looking at the plant. Emma turned around.

-I'd call them idiots but I don't really know any of them yet. - She said and Regina smiled. Emma frowned. - You called me friend?

BOOM. The brunette's face blushed, she tried to hide from anyone else around them. -Uh - She was suddenly stuttering - I meant, uh, uh…

-Great! - Emma interrupted her - You look like a good person to be friends with. - Now that's something Regina didn't hear a lot. Ever. - We're having movie marathons.

The brunette nervously laughed.

-I'm sorry, was that creepy?

-No - Regina laughed again - Again, Just not used to making new friends. Not that I'm some kind of antisocial being is just that…uh…I'm kind of some antisocial being.

-I'm not used to it too, but we can, I don't know, maybe figure it out together - She opened the door and smiled.

-Just don't spill ketchup on my blouse. - Regina said and Emma laughed.

-I had nothing else to wear, sorry. I won't. - and with a smile she was gone. Emma Swan was excited about life, that was for sure. And near what Regina was used to, the blonde was a hurricane. A very excited hurricane. But something about having someone like that warmed her chest. Regina looked at the interns, again, everyone looked to the other side. She shook her head, grabbing her car keys from inside of her purse and walked to the car watching as each and every single one of the others ran into the cafeteria probably to talk to Emma.

Emma looked around at the cafeteria. A big open space with tables, some trees, a buffet and mostly interns eating the most diverse things. It was a learning corporation so there was lots and lots of interns there, trying to get the money and the experience. Emma felt back in high school again.

-HOLY SH…

She jumped and screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around there were tree people around her.

\- Sorry didn't mean to scary you. - Mary Magaret said. Near her in a semi-circle there was a very very tall and pretty brunette with a red stripe on her head and huge curious brown eyes. She was wearing mini black shorts, knee-high black boots and a red shirt. The guy next to her was tall strong and handsome, his hair was short and golden, wearing a blue polo shirt and jeans he was the only one not looking at Emma. He was looking at Blanchard.

-Those are Ruby, - She pointed to the girl - And David. - The handsome guy.

-Uh, Hi?

-Are you dating The Evil Queen?! - Ruby asked, jumping and smiling excited.

-What?! No! We're friends…kind of… And don't call her that.

-How do you know her? - Mary asked and Emma shook her head.

-We met literally yesterday. Now, can I eat?

-No, you can't! She's the CEO.

-You said that already! - Emma started to walk towards the buffet and they started to walk with her. - And for your information she is a really cool person. - They all looked at each other.

-Are you sure we're talking about the same Regina? The only person that says she's nice is Kat. But they're best friends. - David said when Emma picked up a plate and started to put the salad on it. They all did the same.

-But how did you met? - Mary Margaret, who was by her side, asked.

-She, uh, ran me over.

-WHAT?

-WHAT?

-WHAT? said each one at a time.

-But she drives like, really well. - Ruby said and Emma rolled her eyes, now serving some fries to herself.

-I'm fine, thanks for asking.

-That's why the patch on the head? - Emma had forgotten about that.

-Yeah.

-So, uh, we had lunch and she landed me this blouse and… - Emma was now walking to the nearest table

-WHAT?

-WHAT?

-WHAT?

She turned around -Are you going to keep doing that?

-You had lunch? - Asked Mary Margaret

-She landed you the blouse? - Ruby said

-What? - David asked

Emma sat down and they all sat with her. -Not a big deal. Mary scoffed

-Not a big…Not a big deal, Emma? She's the…

-CEO. I get it. Emma took a deep breath - Can we just, talk about something else?

They looked at each other. -Okay. - Mary breathed out. - Sure

-I'm Emma by the way. - they laughed.

-I told them - Blanched said as she shoved a bunch of lettuce in her mouth.

-I got lost, you know? Thank you for the great directions. - Emma raised her eyebrows - Regina, uh, Miss. Mills had to help me.

-You're new but you'll get used to it - Ruby said and drank her juice by the straw. - I suppose Mary already gave you the "new intern tour"?

Emma nodded. David smiled -Don't feel special, she does it to everyone. - They laughed

-I don't have lunch with everyone.

-Nah, only the coolest ones. - Ruby said and they laughed again. Emma looked at them, not really what she expected from inside of such a serious building but she liked them. A lot.

-Tell us about you, Emma. - Mary said, very interested. -Why are you here?

-Uh, I'm not really into fashion. I just need the money and the experience. I'm a journalist.

-Really?

-Yeah, and I was hoping to write for a magazine but since it's a fashion magazine they told me I needed experience in fashion. - She smiled - So here I am. - Nothing that she said was a lie but there was a lot that she was not saying. The orphan life, living on the streets, pregnancy, prison. She normally didn't tell that part of the story, it scared people off. How Gold simply ignored that and hired her? A mystery, but one she was really thankful for.

-Well, I used to work with my grandma, grew up with her, both my parents are dead - Ruby said, naturally as if telling Emma what happened in the last episode of Game of Thrones - But she was kind of overprotective, never let me out at night… so I moved out. Bad decision. Me and Mary Margaret we live together but it's still hard to pay the bills. - Ruby said - and this asshole here won't move in with us…

-I already got a place and I live with Kat! - He looked at Emma and explained - My girlfriend. Regina's best friend.

-Hm. - Emma nodded.

-How would she feel about me moving in with two girls? - He continued and Emma saw Mary Margaret's face changing. Oh that was interesting.

-Yeah, she hates me. - The short haired said

-She does not! - David started but Ruby ended it

-Of course she does, David, we all know it. Thing is, no one is moving to our place and we're about to run out of money.

And then, boom an idea popped into her mind. As soon as she thought about it, Emma was sure there was no way in hell she could hold on and not say anything. It was something she really had to work on.

-I can move in with you! - Shit. - I mean, I know we met today but I'm looking for a place to stay and I have money. If, uh, it's not a bad idea.

Emma was waiting for an awkward silence but

\- That's amazing! - Mary Margaret smiled, Ruby looked at her, unsure. The short haired girl lowered her tone, leaning in to Ruby, but anyone could listen to them anyway.

-You want to be kicked out by next month? We're desperate.

-We literally just met her. - Ruby said.

-Uh guys - David raised his hand - You know we can hear you, ri-

-Shhh - The two girls said to the guy and he sighed.

-Look at her. - Mary Margaret say. - She does not look like an ex-prisoner or something does she? - Guilt invaded Emma's chest. Crap.

\- I suppose not. Ugh…

Ruby sat straight again and looked at Emma, who nervously smiled. - Fine. It's gonna be fun. You can move in next week.


	3. CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER THREE.

She had gotten herself a new job in a new town, a new apartment, and new friends in a matter of days. That had to be a new record, or something. Emma Swan couldn't believe she could already pack her bags and move out of the hotel she was expecting to be her home for at least the next four months, but there she was: texting Ruby to let her in into her new house.

As the door opened the tall brunette smiled, Emma remembered how she cleverly didn't want the new girl to move in to her house like that (She was an ex-con after all) but now the girl had a big smile on her face, which made Emma's nervousness go down a little bit.

-Hey, you're early! Come in. - She said, excited. Emma slowly walked into the building, after taking the elevator to the 5th floor they stood at the door. Ruby handed her a keychain with two keys in it. -The right to come and go. - Ruby joked.

-Thanks. - She laughed.

The insides of the apartment were completely amazing, no surprise it was costing them a fortune. Three bedrooms and one bathroom upstairs and a cozy living room connected to the kitchen, some walls had exposed bricks, Emma had always liked this style. The view of the huge window near the stairs was great, Portland had never looked better.

-Wow.

-I know, right? The company helps a little, with rent for every intern but still. Pretty expensive. Well you can see the living room and the kitchen and, like I told you, all rooms are upstairs, - She said as she quickly went up the stairs, Emma following her trying to get her suitcase up as fast as she could - I told you that as well, yours at the end of the corridor mine is the first door to the right, then Mary Margaret's, she went grocery shopping because we're having a small party here today, forgot to tell you that. It's friday, after all. - Emma finally got her suitcase under control and looked at the small corridor.

Emma took a deep breath, she was definitely not in the mood for that -Party?

\- Yeah. A small one. Anyway, this is the bathroom - Ruby pointed to a door. - And well, I guess you're all set up!

-….Okay. Thanks Ruby. - Emma weakly smiled, looking at the last bedroom, her bedroom. She felt nervous, for some reason, like this new life was about to start the minute she entered that bedroom. Like everything would be put to rest and she could write a whole new chapter. She knew that was not true, her past would haunt her no matter where she went. The things she did, the things she went trough, Neal, Hook…. everything would always be present. Emma looked at the smiling brunette and questioned if they would reconsider letting her move in if they knew her story. The "interview" they did didn't even came close to asking her things that really mattered.

"So. What was your last job?"

"I was a… uh… Bail Bondsperson. Following cowards around, it was pretty fun and

extreme, I liked it."

"Aren't you a journalist?"

"Yeah. I always liked to write and read. But, you know…"

"Needed the money"

"Yeah."

"So, have you ever been in a relationship?"

Nothing about orphanages. Nothing about jail. Nothing about pregnancy. She felt bad for lying, but she really wanted to turn the page and having everyone look at her with that pity look was not going to help that.

-So? - Ruby pointed at her bedroom. - You better set your things up! Today was exhausting so I'm gonna sleep a little before the party, people will start arriving at 9. Oh! The wi-fi password is "girlpower101", my idea completely.

And the brunette was gone behind one of the wooden doors. Emma took another deep breath, it had been indeed a tough day at the company. A though week actually. The blonde thought it was going to be easy, it was just a fashion brand after all. Ha. The amount of paperwork, sketches, clothes, watches, purses, necklaces, earrings, perfumes and shoes she had to deliver to different parts of that huge building, contracts she had to analyse over and over, models to triage… Enchanted clothes were famous after all, but Emma had no idea of the amount of work that they went trough. And she didn't even get to see Regina… not that she wanted to.

The brunette was the CEO after all, and she didn't even went to the floor in which her office resided, expect one time when she was completely lost. Emma could locate herself a little bit better ow but damn, what a huge building! And now… a party… hell no. She had made friends. David, Mary Margaret, Ruby and even the psychologist she was obliged to talk to in her first week for an analysis, Archie. Pretty nice guy with a pretty nice dog. She didn't need to make more friends, Emma didn't want to socialize, at least not today. She just wanted to open her laptop, eat something junky and watch TV shows, maybe read a book, listen to some music.

She walked towards her bedroom and opened the door. Looking around Emma smiled. She already loved it. Big and comfy looking bed, brick walls, windows with white drapes, the fire escape ladder and some other buildings outside, a desk with a lamp to study or write, there was a mirror in the corner and a wooden bookshelf next to an also wooden closet.

She walked around for a while, before looking outside the window and taking a deep breath. New house. New life. Everything was great… so why did she feel like something bad was about to happen? Maybe because she always did. That was how she survived all these years on the streets… she just needed to allow herself to relax, maybe take a walk, have dinner outside, It was only 7PM after all and she could unpack later. Taking her phone out and texting Mary Margaret to warn her she was about to to leave before an idea hit her. A bad one, probably, but that had never stopped her before.

Opening her suitcase she started looking for it…. the blue silky fabric hit her fingers and Emma smiled, taking Regina's blouse out.

—

-You can't keep hiding from her like this. - Kat said and Regina didn't even look up from her computer.

-Not hiding. Just busy.

They were in her office, of course. Regina was there all week, Friday nights included. Sometimes even Saturdays and Sundays. That was hard on Henry but it's not like she had any choice, sometimes she cried and wanted to give everything up just to be with her son. But Cora never let her "Mills are not quitters" she said. All the babysitters… she felt bad. horrible. Like the most terrible mom to ever walk on earth, but Henry didn't seem to mind as much as she did. He knew his mom was a busy women.

Kat also knew that, and had never let that affect their friendship, they knew each other for long, very very long. So they used her office to hang out, once they even slept on the black couches placed there, Cora didn't like it.

Katelyn was lying on the couch and Regina on her desk, writing over and over a very important e-mail to Versage. It had to be perfect.

-Oh come on, 'Gina, you took the stairs cause she was in the elevator yesterday. She's not scary you know.

-I just thought it would be a healthier opiti- Kat laughed

-You, my friend, are so full of shit. So what she knows about Henry, and Daniel and your feelings about the job? It's not like she's gonna blackmail you…Why did you tell her that anyway?

That was the question. Why did she? She never told that to ANYONE except Katelyn. But the blonde she knew for minutes had made her open up about things not even Katelyn knew. How scared she was…. why did she trust that stranger so much? And why did she feel so nervous around her? Why did she kept noticing the colour of her eyes, her hair…? Regina didn't like women romantically or sexually… expect that one time… but that was college. College didn't count.

-Am I losing my best friend position? - Kat took her out of her thoughts, she looked at her friend and Kat faked a very serious look before whispering - Do I have to kill her?

Regina laughed. - Katelyn! How many times do I have to tell you I do not care about Miss Swan. I was stressed, I thought I had killed her, ok? Not my best friend. Not afraid of her. She's just the new intern. Strictly professional.

But the blonde was not convinced. Of course not. Regina grew up with Katelyn, and they both grew up with Cora in their lives, that alone was enough to make anyone incredibly stubborn and with a certain royalty complex.

-Oh my god, do you have a crush on her?

-KATELYN. - She stopped typing - I talked to her twice! For all I know she could be married!

Kat got up and walked towards the table, sitting on one of the chairs in front of the other women -Oh my god you totally have a crush on her.

Regina rolled her eyes - Oh please, she's a women.

-She's definitely not straight. Also, someone being a woman never stopped you before.

-THAT WAS COLLEGE. - Kat laughed

BLING. Message.

Regina reached to grab her phone but Kat was faster, looking at it she smiled.

-What, what is it?

-Girl, you got some explaining to do - Her friend said, as she gave the phone back to Regina.

**EMMA SWAN: Hey! Your blouse is still with me. How do I give it back to you?**

Regina didn't even know why she saved her number but she did. And now Kat thought she had sex with the intern. Great. She looked up and Katelyn had her chin resting in one of her hands, a perky smile on her face.

-This is not what it looks like.

-Sure it's not.

-Her top had blood stains after I ran her over, so I landed her a blouse. - Kat's face didn't change - It's true! Jesus..

-What are you gonna answer? - Regina looked at her phone…

-I have no idea.

Katelyn jumped, getting up and walking behind Regina to look at the screen like she did - I have. Invite her over, isn't Herny sleeping in my parent's house? I'll go home, you invite her here, you two have dinner and then get married.

-What is your problem?

-Hey, I'm not the one crushing on an intern. Plus, I was leaving already, David is probably texting Blanchard heart emojis by now.

Regina looked at her friend, she could see the sadness in her eyes even if she treated the subject as a joke. - They're not sleeping together, Kat. David loves you.

-Yeah right. Anyway. - Kat walked to the couch, grabbing her purse - Have a nice date.

-I'm not going on a date with the intern. - Kat smiled

-Emma. You're going on a date, 'Gina, you should at least use her first name.

-You're impossible. I hate you. - Regina smiled as well

-You love me.

-I do.

And Kat was gone. Regina took a deep breath, she lied before. She had seen the way David looked at Mary Margaret, and the way the girl looked back at him. But her friend was completely in love with the guy, what was she going to do? Break her heart? She looked back at her phone…. Katelyn's idea was a bad, bad idea. Very bad. Something Regina would never dream of doing…


End file.
